


Jail Time

by Golden_Crocodile



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Crocodile/pseuds/Golden_Crocodile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold goes to jail. Belle and Bae have different feelings about it and Mr. Gold think that he may have actually messed up this time. </p><p>All fluffy goodness, but definitely not what you expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail Time

As Bae Gold escorted his father to jail, he looked at him with a distain he had never felt before. At fourteen years old, Bae had seen his father do some questionable things, and he had seen him pay the consequences. But this time was different. Some would say that Mr. Gold was in the wrong place at the wrong time; the rest would call it karma. But none of that mattered as Mr. Gold calmly took his seat, wondering how he got himself into this mess again anyway.

“It’s not your fault, it could have happened to any of us.”

Belle reached out for his hand and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. Her soft skin had a reassuring quality that he couldn’t describe. He loved to run his hands over her skin, not necessarily sexually (though he did like to do that as well), but just to calm him down. She could always calm him down.

“Thank you sweetheart. I really don’t know why this keeps happening.” Gold wasn’t exactly accustomed to being put in jail, but this wasn’t his first time around either.

“You know why,” Bae chirped in, “Just admit it.”

“There’s nothing to admit, son.” Gold retorted.

“How else could you end up here again?”

Gold put his head in his hands. He didn’t know how. He hated being in jail while his son and his girlfriend could go about as they pleased. He was frustrated that he couldn’t do anything and he felt a little lonely as well, even though they were right next to him. “You know as well as I that there was nothing I could have done.”

“You keep saying that…”

“Because its true!” Gold responded, more loudly than he would have liked. He looked back down, ashamed that he raised his voice.

Bae grumbled and eyed his father. Belle put her hand on Bae’s shoulder in a way that wasn’t quite motherly but still chastised him. Despite the current circumstances, Gold’s heart was warmed by Belle and Bae’s relationship. Belle was not Bae’s mother and they both knew that, but she still found a way to fit perfectly into their lives. Bae had grown up without a mother and had learned to live without one. For all of the things that he couldn’t live without, Gold picked up the slack. When Belle first met Bae they developed a profound bond, not of a mother and son, but of something much more complicated and intricate. She had woven herself so completely into their lives that if she left, they may just unravel. Well, Gold would. He couldn’t speak for his son.

Him, Belle, and Bae. His perfect little family. Now, if only he could get out of jail, all would be well.

Bae looked to Belle for assistance. “Please back me up here.” Without his father’s confession, Belle was the only person who could substantiate his claim.

“I’m sorry, Bae, but I don’t see how he could do this.” Gold didn’t want to turn Belle against Bae, but he was still happy that she stood by him. He could never understand why she continually stood by him.

Bae eyed Belle wearily. He looked down at the small coffee table in front of them and had an incredible epiphany. He stood up so quickly that be bumped the table.

“You’re in on it to!” He pointed at Belle, now his enemy, as he accused her of accessory to Gold’s crimes. “You and him are doing this together!”

“Bae, no!” Gold jumped right to Belle’s defense. “She had nothing to do with this.”

“So you did do it!” Gold eyed his son with a begrudging respect. Occasionally he loved that his son had inherited his brain. Occasionally.

Gold looked back at Belle for advice. She knew how hard of a time he had lying to his son, even if it was for his own good. He was silently pleading with Belle to help him out of this. Bae and he had been having increasingly more and more fights lately and he really didn’t want to add this to the list.

But Bae was on a role and neither Belle nor Gold could stop him. He was now jumping up and down as he revealed his father’s master plan to anyone and everyone who happened to be listening, which happened to be only Belle and Gold. “You told me you wouldn’t!” Bae was jumping up and down so much that he began shifting the Monopoly board that lay on the table between them.

“I knew it! You’re the landlord of half the town for god sake! There is no _possible_ way that you could be this bad at Monopoly.”

They had been playing for a bit less than an hour. Gold had been to jail three times and had to mortgage two railroads. He wasn’t trying to get into jail, it just kept happening. He was, however, sneaking money into his pocket so it seemed that he had less money than he did, which is why he had to sell his railroads.

Even though Bae was getting older, Gold still let his son win. He wanted his son to have more self esteem that he had as a child. He hadn’t told Belle of his intentions to let his son win, but she had caught on soon enough. They both had a habit of sneaking glances during the others turn. He hated every second that he wasn’t look at that gorgeous woman, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why she would want to look at him too. Alas, she did look at him, and she caught on to his plan when she saw his hidden stash of money.

“Come on Dad! If you let me win it isn’t fair!” Bae complained.

The only thing left for Gold to do is surrender. He removed the money from his pocket and shamefully presents it to his son with Belle snickering next to him.

“Six hundred and fifty dollars. Shameful.” Bae said shaking his head. “Now you take your money and beat me at Monopoly goddammit!”

And that is exactly what Gold did. From that point on it was no contest. Gold used his saved up money to buy three monopolies and houses on all of them. He apologized fervently as he took Belle’s money. With Bae on the other hand, he simply shrugged as if to say ‘You brought this on yourself’.

By 10:00, Belle was bankrupt and had gone upstairs to shower before bed. She had plenty of clothes and toiletries at the Gold residence, and while she technically did not live there, she did stay over about five nights a week.

Once Belle had gone up to bed, Gold and his son were left in a stand off. Gold had offered him a trade; Gold would excuse Bae of paying his rent on Pennsylvania Ave (with a hotel) if Bae gave Gold his final two railroads. If Bae declined, he would go bankrupt. If he accepted, Gold would own twenty out of twenty eight possible properties on the board.

Ultimately, Bae accepted the deal and played out the game to the bitter end. (Which was approximately seven minutes later.)

Afterwards, while cleaning up, Gold tried to apologize to his son.

“I’m sorry I was letting you win.”

“It’s okay. I kinda get why everyone hates you now though. No offence.”

Bae smiled up at his father, who enveloped him in a hug. “You know I love you, right?”

“Ya, I know.” He said and returned to cleaning up the game. “Have you told Belle you love her yet?”

All of the properties Gold was in the process of returning to the box promptly fell on the floor.

“Oh come on Dad. I know you love her, you know you love her, the whole goddamn town knows you love her!”

Gold tried to come up worth an articulate answer, but ended up mumbling a lot of words and shaking his head vigorously.

Bae shrugged. “Okay fine, “ He said, “It’s your relationship, do what you want.”

They finished cleaning up the Monopoly and Bae was halfway up the stairs when he stopped and turned around.

“Actually, no. You can’t do what you want. If I let you do what you want, you are probably going to ruin it.” He said as he made his way back down the stairs. “No offense.” He added.

Bae stood on the bottom step to look his father in the eyes. He grabbed him by the shoulder and said, “Go upstairs and tell her you love her. It’s not that much of a surprise. You two act more like lovesick teenagers than I do.” He scurried behind his father and began pushing him up the steps. “If you don’t tell her, I will, and it’ll be weird coming from me. So just go.” He shoved Gold up the final step and ran back down the stairs yelling, “If you have sex please put a sock on the door!”

When he got back down to the bottom of the stairs he added: “We don’t want a Christmas 2015 repeat do we?” And with that he was gone before Gold could respond.

Gold creaked the door open and found Belle asleep with a book on her chest. He smiled as he turned off the light and bookmarked her page. Once in his pajama’s, he slid into bed next to his girlfriend.

He lay there for a few minutes before quietly whispering, “I love you” into Belle’s hair.

To his surprise, she rolled over and sleepily whispered, “I love you too,” as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Not what you expected right?
> 
> I don't remember where I came up with the idea for this, but I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope that it amused you as much as it amused me. :)
> 
> Any/all criticism is welcome, this is one of my first fics and I would love feedback. If not, then just enjoy.


End file.
